The Morning After
by kougasl0ver
Summary: Updated 02/10 Modern Day. Inuyasha wakes up after a night of partying to find himself in an awkward situation. How did he get here, and why is his hind-end so sore? Notice: Major Kinks! Thanks for reading, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, welcome to The Morning After. I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with the show, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't make any profit from these works of fiction. I hope you guys like it.

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~

Inuyasha awoke, his eyes swimming and his head pounding. His mouth was bone dry, his stomach doing back flips and the sound of his heartbeat thundering in his head. He was hung over so bad it wasn't funny, and as the world slowly stopped spinning and came back in to focus, the hanyou truly wished he hadn't woken up. Besides the obvious condition of his hangover, he was nude and chained. On all fours his hands were locked to the table he was resting on, his ankles in the same predicament. His mid-section rested on a padded box of some sort that was keeping him up, and a strap across his lower back held him in place.

The dog hanyou also noticed a certain discomfort in his hind end, which was actually coming into quite a bit of an ache. In addition to the ache, Inuyasha noticed that he was plugged, some sort of invader stretching his entrance. The dog tried pushing, but the thing wouldn't budge. Seeing as his hands were still chained, he was left him with no way to remove the damned thing.

Resting his head in his restrained arms, Inuyasha tried desperately to block the pain he was in from his mind. It was kind of hard when his head felt like he'd been run over by a semi-trailer, and his stomach was qualifying for Olympic gymnastics. The half-demon honestly wondered whether or not he wanted to be found, and instead focused on trying to remember just how he came to be chained naked in a dungeon he couldn't remember ever seeing before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kouga POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wolf slid out of bed, making his way into his bathroom. Grabbing a large bottle of water from the room's mini-fridge on the way in, he grabbed a bottle of aspirin and sat on the edge of the tub. Popping open the bottle of water and the bottle of aspirin, he took a big swig of the clear liquid. Then tipping the other bottle to his lips, took about a quarter of the then full aspirin container. He swallowed the pills and washed them down with the rest of the liter bottle of water. After resting for a minute, he felt his headache start to recede and his stomach calmed.

_"Now for the next issue of business."_

Kouga stood gingerly and moved to stand in front of the toilet. Seeing that he was already naked, he relaxed his muscles and gave his bladder much needed release. As the stream poured out of him, he moaned in relief. Once finished with his piss, Kouga found a pair of snug black boxer briefs and slid them on. The underwear framed his big cock and full balls nicely, and made him modest enough for seeing his guests' off.

The wolf had a nagging feeling like he'd done something he needed to remember, and kept coming up with two things. He was coming up with a beautiful scent, a delectable mixture of earth, cinnamon, honey, mint, and pine. And was getting a taste of blood, absolutely delicious blood. It had the same elements and a spicy richness to it that was making Kouga harden from memory of it alone. It definitely had a demon quality to it, though its owner was still alluding the ookami.

Thinking back he tried to retrace the evening's events. He'd hosted a party and it had been one hell of an event. The majority of people had arrived early and by eleven or so the evening was in full swing. Then at about eleven thirty his co-worker and friend, Miroku had shown up. The ningen had brought company with him, Kouga remembered, a hanyou of some sort. While only glimpses of the other male's features were in his memory, Kouga knew the half-demon had been beautiful.

They'd started dancing at some point, and probably went for at least a couple of hours. Then they'd retired to the bar and started talking. Somewhere between the drinks the half-demon suggested they go somewhere a bit quieter, making a comment about his ears. There was something about the hanyou's ears, Kouga remembered.

Walking away from the party area, Kouga had given the half-demon a tour of his mansion, showing him around the more quiet areas. They'd walked by one door which for whatever reason peaked the hanyou's interest, perhaps the fact that Kouga had made no mention of it.

After insisting that he be told what it was, Kouga gave in and told the hanyou about his personal dungeon. The demon had blushed red, and after a long pause... he'd asked to see it. Kouga recalled punching in the code and leading the hanyou down the winding staircase, and recalled smelling the arousal of the demon when they entered the large room.

Then the smell hit him, it was dog, dog hanyou. As the rest of the night came flooding back, Kouga jumped off of his bed and sprinted towards the dungeon, hangover temporarily forgotten. Making his way to the door, Kouga punched in the code as the evening replayed itself in his head.

They'd begun playing around a bit, nipping and kissing each other. Then, Kouga had gotten the pup's shirt off, and with the hanyou's help his pants, shoes, socks, and finally the dog's black silk boxers. Both he and the half-demon were plastered at that point, and at some point Kouga knew he strapped Inuyasha down to the punishment bench to show the insistent dog how it worked.

Of course, that hadn't been a good idea as Kouga was then facing the hanyou's beautiful, bare ass while very drunk. The half-demon's golden eyes had answered his question before he could ask and Kouga remembered tearing his clothes off. After a quick, uncoordinated lube job on the dog demon's hole, Kouga remembered entering the dog.

As he made his way down the stairs, Kouga couldn't help but revel in the memory of how tight and hot the half-demon was, and the sounds he made as his prostate was slammed over and over. Unfortunately for the dog, Kouga's drunken accuracy was off as was his ability to hold back. He remembered shooting a big load off in the dog, though the pup had been left horny.  
_  
"Oh fuck!"_

Kouga remembered what had happened next. He hesitantly walked into the dungeon and over to the punishment bench Inuyasha, the name came to him at last, was strapped to. The dog was cradling his head in his hands, obviously the pup was as hungover as he had been. Gently pulling back a few strands of the male's angelic silver hair, Kouga saw a rather distinct dental impression complementing the smooth, pale skin of his well toned shoulder.

"Oh shit."

"Who the hell are you? And get me out of here." Inuyasha moaned slightly as he struggled with his pounding head. Kouga quickled moved over to the bathroom in the dungeon and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge he had in there and aspirin from the medicine cabinet.

"Here, take these."

Kouga placed a hand in front of the hanyou's face, and he gladly swallowed the handful of aspirin. Opening the bottle of water, Kogua put it to Inuyasha's lips and the hanyou chugged it down in seconds.

"Oh thank you. Now please get me out of these chains whoever you are." Inuyasha knew the male was familiar to some degree, his scent and appearance were getting a hit in his mind. But, he couldn't pinpoint who the man was, although his instinct to bare his neck to the alpha wolf was uncomfortably strong.

"Ugh, in a minute."

"Come on now, I need to piss like a fountain."

"Here, use this." Kouga grabbed a good size bucket and set it under the half-demon, aiming the dog's sizeable penis with his fingers. The hanyou turned beet red but his bladder was too full to argue. A stream of clear liquid shot from his covered tip and he sighed as he relieved himself. The bucket was almost alarmingly full by time the hanyou was finished, and Kouga carried it over and dumped it in the toilet.

"Well that was entirely embarassing, let me out damnit."

"I...I can't just yet. Look, do you remember me from last night?"

"You're familiar and I'm feeling surprisingly comfortable around you considering that I'm chained nude with a buttplug rammed up my ass, which you could pull out at any time."

"Trust me, you'll be more comfortable with it in for right now. Look, do you remember anythign else?"

"Not yet. I know I've seen you before, but that's about it, why?"

"Well, you're chained in my dungeon. I'm Kouga, we met through Miroku."

"Okay, that filled in a couple of blanks. We started talking after he went off chasing a couple of sluts didn't we?"

"Yep, for quite a while. And then we started dancing, remembering any more?"

"Pieces of the dancing. We wound up at the bar didn't we? I think I can still taste the tequila."

"Yeah, we got pretty hammered. Then you asked for a tour."

"Because of my ears. I remember it was getting loud." Kouga noticed the half-demon's ears, which were fluffly little koinu appendages on top of his head.

"Yeah it was. So then, I gave you a tour and you insisted on knowing what this one door led to."

"The door to this place I assume."

"Yeah, you insisted so I brought you down and then we started making out for a bit."

"And then at some point I stripped my clothes off."

"Yeah, and then you begged me to show you how that thing worked...so I did."

"So that explains how I got to here. I remember a lot of that now. You wound up taking your own clothes off too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did...and then we well."

"Yeah, I remember that know. And I remember that I didn't cum."

"Sorry about that, my impairment affected my accuracy pretty bad I suppose, and my endurance. Do you remember anything after that?"

"I felt...I, oh shit."

Inuyasha looked and saw the bite mark, remembering the entire night at once. Kouga had hti his orgasm and shot a huge load off, biting down and claiming the hanyou as he did. Inuyasha remembered whimpering while he was being mounted, really asking to be marked in his drunken state. Then the wolf had pulled out and grabbed the butt-plug he was currently filled with.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to claim you that way."

"It's alright, I was really asking for it."

"Look, I just want you to know...If you want to try and terminate it I understand. But, if not... I think I'd really like giving this a go. Us, I mean."

"I...I think I'd like that too."

Inuyasha was being truthful, honestly he felt very comfortable around the wolf. Something about the ookami put him at ease, and Kouga's dominant nature appealed to him. Inuyasha was himself a strong submissive in the bedroom, so a strong alpha personality like Kouga had the night before appealed to him so very much.

Speaking of Kouga, the ookami's heart just about jumped out of his chest when he heard the half-demon say he too wanted to see if their reationship could work. Honestly, the pup was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, and he could detect a serious beta in the hanyou. Inuyasha had been all too insistent about being restrained the night before, perhaps that would be the same when he was sober.

"Look, one thing you need to know first. I'm a very dominant person relationship wise. I like being the undisputed alpha. If we do live together, I do want a submissive mate who can indulge my uhh, tastes."

"You're saying you want a little slave who you can command and use to satisfy your fetishes and kinks?"

"Yeah, that's about right."

"Oh alpha, take me now! Honestly, I want to be kept in a slave role, I've just never found a good master. Though I'm starting to think my search is over."

Kouga's jaw just about hit the floor. He had marked the most incredible creature he'd ever seen, the dog had agreed to stay with him and try to work it out, and the pup liked the same things he did. Stopping himself from getting too excited, Kouga knew he had to make sure that the dog was serious.

"So you really, really wish to be kept as a slave, forced to satisfy all of my fantasies and desires?"

"…Yeah." Inuyasha blushed though he couldn't help but agree, the wolf brought out every ounce of submissiveness in him.

"Even if you're forced to do all kinds of tormenting, humiliating and sometimes painful things to satisfy my kinks and fetishes? And answer me with the proper respect, boy."

"Yes, sir."

"So you'd endure enforced chastity, for what could be anywhere from days to years long if I so wish it?"

"Yes, sir." Alright, that had Inuyasha hard. His length was standing proud between his legs, and the pup was straining against the wrist restraints trying to touch his manhood.

"How about if I made you partake in age-play? Would you agree to wearing, and using, diapers and wearing mittens like they make newborn demons wear to protect themselves?"

"…Yes, sir." Inuyasha's face was beet red, a pearl of pre-cum forming at the tip of his cock.

"If I collared you on all fours and walked you out in public like a dog?"

"Yes, sir."

"If I made you take a very large enema, possibly upwards of several gallons of water, and made you hold it in with a buttplug for hours at a time?"

"Oh yes, sir!" The bead of pre-ejaculate at Inuyasha's tip was getting bigger.

"If I made you please me or others on command with any sexual request made?"

"Yes, sir."

"If you had to endure harsh and prolonged cock and ball torture?"

"Fuck yes, sir!"

"If I took you to work with me and made you sit nude at my side while I worked?"

"Oh yes Kouga, sir!"

The bead of precum on Inuyasha's dick was about to drop and hit the ground. Stepping forward, Kouga reached a hand down and collected the substance on his finger. Holding the finger to Inuyasha's mouth, he wordlessly encouraged the hanyou to lick it up.

"Then I think is going to be the start of something absolutely beautiful, my mate."

Alright, there's chapter one. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading and please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, welcome to chapter two of The Morning After. I'm sorry I took so long to write this. I've had the idea bouncing around, and I've had parts of the chapter written forever, but finishing it to a half-decent standard has just been hell. Hopefully, I'll be able to write more, faster form this point on. Thanks for reading, Happy New Year, and please review!!!

~~~~Page Break~~~~

Inuyasha moaned and stretched his arms as they were released from their restraints by Kouga. As the ookami worked, the hanyou slipped a hand between his legs and attempted to grasp his length. Unfortunately, Kouga saw the move while he was releasing the half-demon's legs, and gave the sac hanging between his legs a gentle but insistent squeeze.

"Ow."

"Naughty pup, no touching yourself without permission. That is one of my most important rules for you to remember, Inuyasha."

Whimpering, the silver haired male released his sex organ and once Kouga finished removing the rest of the restraints he slipped off of the bench and stood. Balancing his still hung-over self, Inuyasha stretched his various muscles, which had locked slightly from being strapped down all night. Resisting the call to touch his semi-hard member, he followed his new alpha to the door that had led them down to the dungeon hours earlier.

"So, are you ready my little pup?" Kouga leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his newly taken beta's lips.

"I think so. There are still people here aren't there sir?"

"Yes there are pup, quite a number of them. It would be rude not to see them out, so we should get up there. And, until I direct you otherwise you are to stay on all fours. Don't talk to anyone or use human words for communication of any sort."

Inuyasha blushed once again but obeyed the order given to him. He got down on hands and knees before his alpha male, and followed him as he ascended the stairs. Kouga walked up the staircase, Inuyasha crawling up behind him. As he moved the hanyou shivered slightly, the butt-plug shifting in his ass as he moved. At the top he opened the door and allowed Inuyasha out before closing it. Walking to the front door, Kouga greeted the small flock of party goers that were about to leave. Inuyasha chose simply to keep his head down, holding back the headache and nausea that threatened him if he looked up at any real light source.

Inuyasha had a solid blush affixed to his cheeks but something kept him rooted to his spot. Kouga was at the front door greeting the leaving party-goers as they went to get their cars back from the valets. He was sitting next to said wolf, ass resting on the cold marble floor and making sure the large plug was rammed up inside him nicely. While the numerous rum and cokes, jack and cokes, champagne, wine, and shots of tequila kept him from lifting his eyes much, he did happen to glance away from the floor just in time. Just in time to see Miroku...being led by a leash...that was coming out of the fly of his jeans. A rather striking wolf demoness was on the lead's other end, apparently dragging the human along by the balls quite literally.

"Hey Kouga. Thanks again for the invite, this party was great. And the party favors are even better." As she spoke, the red-headed beauty gave a nice tug on the lead, making Miroku wince slightly.

"Thanks for coming Ayame; I think it's good to see a lady finally turn the tables on our womanizing friend."

"Oh, he already knows he's going to be punished for every single one."

"Inuyasha! What happened?" The human's attentions had been focused everywhere but the front door and had finally landed on the nude hanyou.

"Complicated story actually. Basically, after a lot of alcohol we ended up in one of my private rooms and became rather intimate. Then I wound up marking Inuyasha as my mate. Seeing as we've found our interests to be similar we've decided to see how things work out." Kouga spoke for his puppy, who was still instructed to be silent.

"Wow. I guess it's not surprising. You guys are very good for each other."

"Congrats to you both. Now my little Miroku, we should leave these two to get further acquainted."

Ayame said goodbye to Kouga and Inuyasha and drug Miroku off to her car. Soon after, the last group of guests left and Kouga and his newly taken mate were alone.

"Still feeling the effects of the hangover my little mate?"

"Yeah."

"Ahh!"

"Remember, proper respect pup."

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha replied as he resisted grabbing his balls, which had just received a very light, though painful kick.

"Let's go get you taken care of then, and before you leak any more precum on my floors. I'm sure you'll be glad to know I've got a rather effective cure for a hung-over puppy like you."

Though worried at that statement, Inuyasha was more than ready for anything to alleviate his misery. He obediently crawled after the wolf and wound up back in the room where their mating had taken place. Moving over to a rather sinister look wooden chair, Kouga lifted the hanyou gently and set him down in. Inuyasha squirmed as he discovered the seat had a hole cut out in it, leaving most of his ass exposed from below.

Kouga quickly strapped the hanyou's arms and wrists down to the arms of the chair, and then turned to the pup's legs. He strapped them to the chair legs at the calves and at the ankles, leaving the dog demon well secured. The ookami then moved over to a storage cabinet and produced a blindfold and a set of earplugs. He put the blindfold over Inuyasha's beautiful amber eyes and then eased the ear plugs into the pup's sensitive koinu ears. The fluffy appendages twitched and he rewarded the infinitely cute action by giving them the lightest rubbing.

"Oh that feels good, alpha."

Kouga gave one last little rub to the ear then walked over to retrieve the necessary items for his "treatment". As Inuyasha tried to adjust to his seating position his ears twitched and swiveled lightly, trying to find out any hidden noises. Unfortunately, with the plugs in he couldn't hear anything that wasn't coming from right next to him and had no clue as to what the ookami was up to. The blindfold didn't afford him any clues either; it kept him completely shut in the dark and unable to get even an inkling as to what was being done in front of him. The only thing that he could really pick up on was the pang of discomfort in his ass as Kouga pulled the large phallus free.

"Ahh, now I know why you said to leave it in."

Kouga leaned in close to his puppy's koinu ear to speak to him.

"See, your alpha knows just how to take care of you puppy. Now here, this one will make that a bit better."

After wiping the excess lubricant from the large plug away, Kouga eased in a smaller, slightly odd shaped plug. Inuyasha felt the head of it bulb out as it slid in, then it started to narrow down. Near the bottom, a large rib in it was pushed through and a very wide base settled against his entrance. And the wolf was correct; the smaller plug was rather comfortable once it was in place.

Inuyasha squirmed in the chair after the smaller plug was placed and Kouga stepped back, leaving him without a clue as to what was going on. The hanyou was left for a few minutes, simply keeping his head down and taking deep, even breaths to calm his nausea. Eventually, Kouga returned and pulled the ear plugs free, setting them aside for the moment.

"Open your mouth puppy."

Inuyasha did as he was told and opened his mouth, revealing a set of pearly fangs. Kouga picked up the ball gag he'd retrieved and slipped it into Inuyasha's mouth. He buckled it behind the hanyou's head and locked it with a padlock. Then, the wolf demon untied the blindfold and pulled it away from Inuyasha's eyes, letting him see what Kouga had planned out. Staring back at the bound and gagged hanyou was an IV pole with a large bag hooked to it. A very large bag, containing what had to be in excess of a gallon of water.

And at the bottom of the bag, Inuyasha noticed a clamp holding a tube in place. Going from the bag, Inuyasha saw the tube run down and towards him, until it...

Until it disappeared under his chair...

A most adorable whimper came from the hanyou as his amber eyes looked up to his ookami mate. The bronze wolf simply rubbed a dog ear and gave him a comforting, warm smile.

"It's okay Inuyasha. This will be good for you, it'll help you feel better. Remember, the majority of your hangover and its symptoms are caused by dehydration. This just fixes the problem. Very efficiently, if I don't say so myself."

Kouga patted the dog's shoulder before walking over to the enema bag and releasing the clamp that was stemming the flow of water. A few seconds later and the first of the nice, warm water entered his newly taken mate. Inuyasha whimpered around the ball gag as the warm liquid invaded him, flooding his hind without a hint of mercy. He knew he'd be getting hit by the first wave of cramps within a very short amount of time, and if the wolf insisted on him taking the entire bag, they'd be sticking around for a while.

Reaching a hand down, Kouga gently started rubbing his hanyou's stomach, right as the little dog squirmed from what he presumed was the first discomfort brought on by the water. Inuyasha whimpered around the gag, one of the cutest noises Kouga had ever heard, and the wolf rewarded him with a light kiss to the ear.

"You're doing great little puppy, just stay relaxed and let it all in. And don't worry about the nozzle; it's shaped to stay in your hind so it won't be going anywhere unless I pull it out."

Inuyasha almost whimpered again at that statement. Experimentally, he did try lightly to push the plug free and it made no move to do so. Trying harder, he got nothing. It settled in that he really could do nothing to stop the rush of liquid entering his ass, and he moaned lightly, his manhood rousing to a semi-erect state. Looking up at the bag, he noticed that it was made of clear plastic, allowing him to see how much was left. As a good cramp hit him and he squirmed, he was almost horrified to see that he wasn't yet a quarter of the way through the bag.

"Oh you've got a long, long ways to go puppy. Instead of focusing on that, try to put your attentions somewhere else."

Inuyasha tried to comply, instead focusing on the ookami that held him captive and was currently rubbing his abdomen nicely. Starting from the top, the wolf did have a beautiful black mane, currently up in a ponytail in the back. He remembered last night it had been down, fanning over Kouga's shoulders lightly. His eyes were a striking, piercing shade of blue, both exceedingly bright and dark and rich at the same time. He had a set, muscular jaw and chiseled chin. The girn he seemed to always wear was comforting, and it did put him at ease around the ookami. Behind it was a set of deadly and beautiful fangs, which gleamed in their brightness.

Moving down, his arms were ripped, as was his torso. Thick bands of muscle made him look the alpha he most certainly was. Darker colored nipples stood out on his chiseled pecs, which held Inuyasha for a moment before he gazed down at the firmly cut abs of the wolf. Just a hint of black pubic hair, which had an almost fur like quality, was visible on his lowest abs, though the trail was lost to his underwear.

Suddenly, the hanyou's thoughts were interrupted by one giant cramp. He squirmed and Kouga just kept massaging him, allowing his insides to adjust to the amount of water filling them. Gazing over at the bag, Inuyasha almost cried when he saw that almost half of the bag was still remaining. Looking up at Kouga suspiciously, Inuyasha tried to question him but was muffled by the gag.

"No pup, I'm not secretly refilling the bag while you're lost in space there. There's just a lot of liquid there for you to take in. It's good though, you usually only get a couple of big cramps and your body is adjusted to it all. Just try and stay relaxed puppy."

Kouga gently kissed his pup's gagged lips as the dog squirmed in his restraints. After a few seconds, the hanyou calmed, the cramp passing as his bowels adjusted to the liquid. Inuyasha breathed deep as best as he could manage and relaxed himself as much as possible. Suddenly, an odd sensation overcame him. It was faint, but he felt like he was being mounted. Only continuously, and unceasingly, and Kouga caught it in Inuyasha's face.

"Not so bad now is it pup? That's all of the water pushing up against your prostate."

As the bag reached two-thirds of the way empty, Inuyasha felt his manhood start to harden. It stayed semi-erect for a minute or two as the bag emptied. At a quarter to empty, the hanyou's cock reached its fully erect state.

"He, hey! Little Inu's finally back out to play."

Inuyasha blushed and squirmed as another light cramp hit him. Precum started to form at his tip and as the bag finally ran out, a single pearl drop fell from his head and ran down his length.

"Good boy, Inu. You did such a good job with that water."

Inuyasha's blush deepened as Kouga lightly patted his belly. However, instead of pulling the nozzle free as he'd hoped for, Kouga got up and walked over to the IV pole. Turning it around brought a tear to Inuyasha's eye. Behind the clear bag was a second bag, this one of solid red rubber. Disconnecting the tube and clamp from the empty bag, Kouga slid the tube into the new bag and clamped the opening tight. Then, after giving his pup a consoling smile, he released the second clamp that was holding the water back. Gently giving the bag a squeeze, the wolf started the process over again for his Inuyasha.

"Don't worry pup, you'll do fine with this one too. Just stay relaxed and breathe."

Kouga rubbed the hanyou's now swollen abdomen for a moment as another cramp hit him. A pair of tears ran down the hanyou's cheeks, just as a pearly bead of precum ran from his hardened manhood.

A few minutes into it, and Inuyasha was rolling off of another, even more intense cramp. Tears were slowly, steadily falling from his golden eyes, eerily in time with the dripping of precum from his tip. It was a freakish combination; the enema both hurt from the cramps and the distention in his stomach, but then the feeling of being so full and having his prostate hit with such pressure was an incredible turn on.

It applied to his every sense of his beta nature; the mixture of pain and pleasure hitting a cord with his submissive streak. He hated the feeling of the cramps and the stretching, but his submissiveness made him crave it all the more. And the fact that it was Kouga responsible for the enema made his bitch nature go wild. He both wanted to relieve the water, and needed to take more of it.

"You're doing such a good job my little puppy. Already I'm absolutely falling for you, my sweet Inuyasha."

Despite the harsh pain that hit him, Inuyasha managed to smile behind the gag. Eyes releasing a steady, more rapid stream of tears, his cock continued to keep pace with its release of precum.

Eventually, the bag went empty and Inuyasha felt the flow of water cease. His stomach was so distended anyone would think him pregnant, and rather far along. He was an absolute mess, bawling from the cramps and stretching. His penis was an iron bar, practically spraying out pre ejaculate.

"I'm so proud of you my little mate. I can't believe you took all of that in so well."

Kouga unlocked the ball gag and pulled it free, leaning in to kiss his puppy. Inuyasha's met his in a passionate, powerful kiss. Sliding his tongue along Inuyasha's lips, he asked, no commanded permission to enter the warm depths behind them.

"Now, in a couple of minutes I'll untie you. When I do, I'll take the nozzle out, but I need you to promise to try and hold back your water. As soon as I get it out, you can use the bathroom to relieve your water, but I want you to try and hold your water as best as you can until you reach it."

"Yes, master."

Kouga leaned in and licked Inuyasha's tears away. He allowed the hanyou a few minutes of rest before undoing the restraints that had held Inuyasha to the chair. He gently eased the puppy into a standing position, holding the hanyou against him to support him. They stayed that way for a moment before Kouga grasped the base of the enema nozzle.

"Ready puppy?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, master."

Kouga kissed the puppy one last time before easing the nozzle out. Inuyasha immediately clenched down and only a trickle of the water made its way out. Limping his way towards the bathroom, he had to stop every step or two to hold back the water trying to free itself from his hind.

Eventually, and amazingly with only a couple trickles of water lost, Inuyasha reached the dungeon's bathroom. Sitting on the toilet, he immediately unclenched and felt a massive rush of warm water leaving him. He moaned in relief as the cramping and distention started to ease slowly.

"I take it you've never had an enema of that magnitude before?"

"Not even close. So, master, what terrible depraved act are you going to commit on me after this?" Inuyasha asked with a seductive grin on his face.

"Well, taking you to bed and ravishing you mercilessly comes to mind."

Inuyasha's hard cock got harder, it if was even possible. Eventually, about fifteen minutes after he started, he had the last of his water out of him.

"Ugh, that was intense."

"Indeed, and yet you handled it like a champ."

"Thank you, sir."

The two kissed again, and after Inuyasha toweled his sweaty form off, he followed his master up to the master bedroom.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

There's chapter two of The Morning After. I hope you guys like it!!! Happy New Year, thanks for reading, and please review!!!


End file.
